Always wait you
by hagiwara nachi
Summary: Noda darah terbercak dimana-mana/ tapi tubuh pemilik darah tak berada di tempat/ tak satupun kecurigaan muncul bahwa Temari telah menghilang/ TBC


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

if you think my story is already mainstream /Maybe yes, Maybe No / but story is mine /

Warning : Typo(s), OoC, DLDR, Alur terombang-ambing (?)

Happy Reading Minna

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keheningan malam menyeruak bagai kegelapan tak berujung. Jangankan cahayanya, bulan pun enggan menampakan wujud. Pemuda berkuncir satu itu terus menapaki jalan kecil berbatu. Pantulan sinar dari benda silinder di tangannya tak mampu menerangi secara sempurna. Sesekali telapak kakinya menyandung bebatuan yang ukurannya lebih besar dibandingkan batu lainnya. _Sial_, sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan jalur terbaik saat keadaan cahaya remang seadanya.

Rintik hujan turun perlahan. Wajahnya berubah masam kala mendapat momen menyebalkan. Kali ini langkahnya di percepat dua kali lipat. Genangan air mulai memenuhi lubang-lubang yang terukir abstrak di permukaan bumi. Tak lama setelah berlari kencang, pemuda itu sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah rumah berpagar tinggi.

Megah, itulah yang akan kau katakan ketika melihat bangunan besar seperti istana yang berdiri kokoh di antara rumah kecil lainnya.

"TEMARI …!" Teriaknya lantang di bawah hujan yang kian menderas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always Wait You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TEMARI …! TEMARI …!" entah apa yang merasuki Shikamaru, ia berteriak lantang meneriaki nama Temari. Karura, ibu Temari hanya menangis menatap kamar putrinya yang berantakan. Beberapa polisi menghalangi Shikamaru di muka kamar. Garis polisi cukup membuat peringatan tak seorang pun diizinkan masuk ke dalamnya.

Noda darah terbercak dimana-mana, tapi tubuh pemilik darah tak berada di tempat. Semalam Temari berada sendiri di rumah. Hingga orang tuanya kembali, tak satupun kecurigaan muncul bahwa putrinya telah menghilang. ketika pagi menjelang, Karura hanya menemukan kamar yang bersimbah darah. Putrinya hilang, jendela terbuka lebar. Dimana putrinya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Siapa orang-orang yang di hubungi korban belum lama ini?" Seorang Detektif dari kepolisian mencoba mengintrogasi beberapa orang terdekat Temari. Hatake Kakashi, begitu nama yang terukir di pengenalnya.

"Hanya teman-temannya, aku tak pernah melihat putriku bersama orang asing." Isak tangis terdengar di sela-sela penjelasan Karura, suaranya tidak terdengar jelas. keadaannya masih berat.

"Dugaan sementara masih belum jelas, jika ini kasus perampokan, harusnya ada barang yang hilang. Tapi sepertinya hanya korban yang menghilang."

"Beberapa pekan lalu, ia mendapat surat ancaman bahawa ia akan mati." Tak hanya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, sembari mendengar introgasi yang sedang terjadi. Sebisanya, Shikamaru menjelaskan beberapa hal yang ia ketahui belakangan.

Anggota kepolisian itu mengganti sudut pandangnya, ia manatap penuh tanya, "Apa? Bagaimana kronologinya? Apa surat itu masih ada?"

"Entahlah, Temari membuangnya."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang dilakukan korban?"

Masih dalam pertanyaan yang membingungkan, Hatake terus mencari sumber informasi untuk penyidikannya.

"tidak ada yang aneh?"

Shikamaru masih tampak berpikir.

"Yang tersakiti?"

"Mungkin Itachi dapat menjawabnya" Shikamaru menatap tanpa objek yang jelas, tapi tatapannya tajam, seperti mengingat segala hal yang terlibat dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tiga hari yang lalu..._

KAU AKAN MATI!

Kertas berbentuk persegi tak sempurna itu tampaknya di tarik paksa dari sebuah buku. Bukan itu, bukan karena bentuknya yang tak sempurna, melainkan isi pesannya yang berisikan pesan kematian. Siapa pula orang yang tega menulis pesan tersebut dan meletakkannya di loker Temari.

"Kau punya musuh?" Shikamaru menatap cemas, seingatnya selama ini Temari tak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun. Apa karena Temari siswa teladan? Tidak mungkin, Temari selalu berada pada urutan kedua setelah Shikamaru. Seharusnya yang mendapat surat tersebut adalah Shikamaru, jika memang di tujukan karena posisi Temari sebagai siswa teladan.

Temari menggeleng pelan, baginya ini sudah sangat mengusik. Tak sampai sebulan mereka akan menghadapi kelulusan. Belum pernah ia berbuat masalah dengan orang lain. Ini sudah ke tiga kalinya Ia menerima surat kaleng seperti ini. Ingin membalas? Menyelesaikan masalah? Bahkan ia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari pengirim surat ini.

Muram, keadaan ini sudah menguasai Temari sejak mendapat surat tersebut. Keduanya melangkah pelan memasuki kelas. Harusnya di minggu-minggu terakhir berada di sekolah di lalui dengan keceriaan untuk kenangan terkahir. Tapi, Temari malah mendapat masalah seperti ini.

"Shikaaaa …" Wanita berkuncir kuda menyambutnya di muka kelas, memeluk lengannya, "Shika … ayo kita buat album kenangan." Serunya manja.

Dengan paksa Shikamaru melepas lengan wanita itu "Seperti orang bodoh saja. Temari ayo kita ke perpustakaan …" melihat keadaan kelas yang kacau balau membuatnya berinisiatif untuk menenangkan perasaan sahabatnya di perpustakaan.

Temari tak menjawab, ia melangkah mendahului Shikamaru yang mengajaknya. Tanpa memeperdulikan Ino, Shikamaru mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kenapa selalu Temari!"

Spontan saja keluhan Ino memancing gelak tawa beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan penolakan itu.

"Sudahlah Ino, mereka sudah 6 tahun bersama, Shikamaru hanya tertarik pada Temari." Salah satu dari kerumunan siswa perempuan yang berkumpul tak jauh dari muka kelas, angkat bicara.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Ino kepada Shikamaru. tak terhitung lagi,sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu selalu menolak. Entah apa yang menjadi alasannya, sudah menjadi perbincangan umum yang mengatakan bahwa Shikamaru menyukai Temari yang selalu bersamanya selama 6 tahun.

"Aku benci wanita itu, dari dulu aku sangat membencinya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah …" bongkahan es berbetuk dadu kecil terapung ringan di dalam gelas berisi air tak berwarna. Meski cuaca tergolong pagi untuk menyeduh minuman dingin seperti itu, kesejukannya mungkin dapat membantu Temari mendinginkan kepalanya yang mulai terusik surat ancaman seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Shika …" sudut bibirnya mencoba tersenyum, meskipun terlihat jelas kerisauan yang ia hadapi.

"Itu hanya surat kaleng, tak perlu takut." Serunya menepuk pelan pundak Temari.

"Ya, semoga saja begitu. Cukup bertahan beberapa minggu sebelum kelulusan kita." Otaknya berusaha memutar seluruh kejadian yang membuat beberapa orang tesakiti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu yang lalu..._

Setalah beberapa kali berbunyi dalam sehari. Gema bel terakhir diseluruh gedung sekolah kali ini mengisyaratkan jam pelajaran benar-benar berakhir. Secara serentak riuh terdengar dari seluruh kelas, rata-rata meneriaki kegirangan akan masa pelik yang usai. Suara derak lantai akibat gesekan kursi juga menambah ritual jam akhir sekolah. Tidak dengan Temari, meskipun keadaan sekitar hiruk pikuk menyibukan diri sendiri, ia masih diam di kursinya.

"Ayo pulang ..." Shikamaru berdiri di ujung mejanya, ransel hitam telah menggantung di bahu kanannya. Hanya satu tali yang ia gunakan untuk menggantung ranselnya itu, sementara satu tali ia biarkan menjuntai begitu saja.

"Duluan saja, aku punya janji dengan Itachi ..."

"Hn? Itachi?" alisnya berkerut, sejak kapan Temari suka membuat janji dengan orang lain.

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menemuiku di kantin dan mengatakan hari ini ia memintaku menunggunya sepulang sekolah."

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ada rasa mengganjal di hatinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kecemburuan tidak bisa mengekang sahabatnya itu. _Aku bukan siapa-siapanya._

Ia melangkah meninggalkan Temari dengan penantiannya, beberapa hal sudah ia ketahui dengan sendirinya. Pertama, urusan Itachi pasti berhubungan dengan cinta. Kedua, jika Itachi menyatakan perasaannya mungkin saja Temari menerimanya, ah tidak mungkin, bisa jadi ia akan menolaknya.

"Yo! Shika ...!" tiga siswa laki-laki menghampirinya, membuyarkan lamunannya akan apa yang Temari lakukan dalam pertemuannya di kelas.

Laki-laki bertubuh gemuk membuka percakapannya, "Apa kau akan ikut bermain _baseball_?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, jarang sekali ia menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain kecuali Temari. Hanya gadis itu yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Meskipun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua, Setiap libur tidak dapat disebut dengan kencan karena mereka hanya dua insan yang saling bersahabat, bukan sepasang kekasih.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Temari bersama si Itachi itu ..." Iris _Lavender-_nya menatap iba, meskipun tak mengakui, tapi ketiga teman SMP-nya itu telah mengetahui perasaan yang sudah lama di pendam Shikamaru.

"Itachi? Bagaimana kau tahu Temari akan bertemu dengannya?" iris-nya menatap ketiga temannya secara bergantian, pandangan jelas menyiratkan kebingungan. _Apa aku yang tak mengetahui tentang Temari?_

"Kami mendengar gosip dari beberapa anak perempuan di kelas, mereka riuh karena Itachi akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Temari."

Meskipun pertanyaan di lemparkan kepana si iris _Lavender_, Neji. Si tubuh gemuk itu lebih memilih menjadi penjawab yang terpercaya.

"Di kelasku juga riuh, mereka bilang akan menghabisi Temari, kalau si _Blonde_ itu menerima Itachi"

Ubun-ubunnya terasa panas, bukan keahliaannya mengetahui bagaimana tipe ideal Temari, yang ia tahu, Temari menyukai Sasuke saat di kelas 2 SMP, tentu hanya Shikamaru yang mengetahui itu. meskipun sakit melihat Temari menangis menahan perasaannya kepada Sasuke, ia tetap menenangkan Temari sebagai sahabat terbaik. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru tak pernah mengajukan rasa cintanya, _itu hanya membuang waktu dan mematahkan hatimu saja Shika_!

"Ah, sudahlah bertaruh padaku, kalau Temari tak akan menerimanya... bukan begitu Shika?" Alis kuning-nya terangkat genit, seperti mengetahui selera Temari bukan seperti Itachi.

"Enyahlah kau Naruto!" Shikamaru kembali berjalan menuju kelas, menggeser paksa tiga temannya yang berdiri menghalangi jalan.

"Aku bertaruh Temari tak akan menerima Itachi ..." seru Naruto, saat Shikamaru tak lagi terlihat dari pandangan mereka.

"Aku juga bertaruh, Shikamaru tak akan menyatakan cinta ..." meskipun sudah jarang bersama, tapi Choji mengetahui sifat Shikamaru, orang yang sudah ia kenal saat usia mereka masih seumur jagung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf_, _Aku tidak bisa menerimamu ..." Temari tertunduk sopan, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Itachi.

"Kenapa? Karena Sasuke?"

Temari terlonjak kaget mendengar nama Sasuke keluar begitu saja sebagai alasan ia tak menerima, ada rasa tidak enak di dalam hatinya, meskipun bukan alasan yang tepat, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang kakak menjadikan adiknya sebagai saingan dalam percintaan.

"B-bukan itu maskudku."

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke saat masih di SMP, waktu itu aku lihat surat cinta darimu tergeletak di kamarnya, sejak itu aku memperhatikanmu dan mulai menyukaimu."

Belum sempat ia mencapai daun pintu, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar penuturan Itachi, _Surat? Jadi, Temari menyatakan cinta?_ Tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Shikamaru bahwa sahabatnya itu menyatakan cinta, Temari tak pernah membicarakannya. Apa karena ia di tolak? Entahlah, fakta ini seakan mengoyak hatinya. meskipun begitu, Ia masih mendengar dari balik pintu.

"Bukan itu_, _Saat ini aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, meskipun ada, aku tak akan menerimamu karena setelah kelulusan ini aku akan berangkat ke Turki dan tidak akan pernah kembali."

Ia berlalu meninggalkan Itachi, agaknya ia terlihat gusar dan naik pitam, satu hal yang tak ingin ia ingat kini di ingatkan oleh kakak dari Sasuke sendiri.

"Shika?" langkahnya terhenti, ketika mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku kembali karena ada hal yang tertinggal, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Hn" temari mengangguk, dan berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya murka.

"Kau menolakku? Kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Seru Itachi, suaranya masih dapat di dengar keduanya, meskipun Shikamaru dan Temari sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"__Pakailah …" _

_Anak perempuan __dengan __rambut _blonde_ menyerahkan s__alah satu __pensil__nya __kepada anak laki-laki berkuncir satu disampingnya. Ia tak mengenal anak perempuan itu, tapi dengan ramahnya ia menyerahkan sebuah pensil kepadanya. _

_Meskipun ragu, anak laki-laki itu menerimanya, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya singkat. _

_"__Panggil saja Temari …" _

Baka_! Rutuknya, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa untuk membawa perlengkapan ujian di hari pertama tes ujian masuk SMP Konohagakuen, "Aku Shikamaru"_

"Kau ingat? Waktu itu kau bodoh sekali …" Temari tertawa lepas, sudut matanya basah menahan air mata akibat gelak tawa yang berlebihan. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya, bahwa anak laki-laki kecil, terlihat begitu bodoh, bahkan _ingusan_, yang diberikannya pertolongan saat ujian masuk SMP dulu, kini menjadi sahabatnya. Sejak kejadian itu keduanya begitu akrab. Bahkan guru-guru acap kali terlibat ajang perjodohan keduanya.

"Merepotkan." matanya tertutup rapat merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Gadis menyebalkan itu telah mengingatkannya pada kejadian bodoh 6 tahun yang lalu. Lama sekali, ia pun tak pernah menyangka persahabatan yang berawal dari sebuah pensil itu terjaga sampai saat ini.

"Hei setelah tamat SMA, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Temari ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sahabatnya itu. Di bawah pohon rindang, keduanya dapat menatap awan putih yang bergumpal indah di rentangan langit biru.

Shikamaru membuka matanya,menatap gadis _blonde _yang berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. "Aku belum berpikir akan kemana? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Turki …" belum usai Temari menjelaskan tujuannya, pemuda berkuncir satu di sampingnya bangkit dari pembaringan, mendudukan diri menatap sahabatnya.

Ia pun ikut mendudukan diri, menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan pemuda disampingnya, "Dari kecil aku ingin sekali bersekolah disana …" serunya seolah tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan Shikamaru,

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Entahlah …"

* * *

Masih terbayang segala hal yang ia lalui bersama gadis _blonde_ itu beberapa pekan lalu, kini ia menghilang, di saat upacara kelulusan sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi.

Shikamaru tertunduk frustasi, berada di atap gedung sekolah, mem-_flashback_ semua memori yang ia lalui bersama.

"Temari, aku mencintaimu ..." Suara Shikamaru di tengah sesegukan, tangisnya benar-benar pecah tanpa suara, tak sedikitpun luka yang terlihat di bidang dadanya, tapi itu sakit, menyesakan saraf pernafasannya. Sangat sulit baginya menahan perasaan sakit sedalam itu.

**.**

**Always wait You/TBC**

**.**

* * *

Hai minna, Nachi kembali dengan fic ngasal. sedikit frustasi dengan nilai ujian speaking, 0 (ENOL PEMIRSAAA) 'o'/gantung diri

dari hasil frustasi/ ceritanya mogok belajar/ terciptalah fic abal bin ngabal/ huahahaha/disepak fans ST

sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membaca, ada sedikit rasa ragu menerbitkan cerita ini

keraguan karena harus dilirik 'maniak wifi' ke perpustakaan cuma buat buka Ffn/ ketahuilah saat ini hidupku tergantung wifi / curhat #plak

kenapa jadi kolom curhat/ tapi dengarkanlah penderitaanku pemirsa/ #sekali lagi ditendang

Apa cerita ini layak dilanjutkan? silahkan tinggalkan reviews dari yang kritik ringan sampai flame pasti Nachi terima/ #bomAsap/ hilang ala Ninja


End file.
